


Mi nuevo hogar

by Dantalian



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-13 05:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4509627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dantalian/pseuds/Dantalian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El abuelo de Romano y Veneciano ha muerto dejando muchas deudas, sobre todo con Roderich quien se queda con todos sus bienes y decide usar a sus dos nietos como sirvientes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sin el abuelo

**Author's Note:**

> Esta basado en el manga cuando Austria le "regala" a Romano a España por que ya no lo aguantaba, aquí todos son humanos y use los nombres que mas me gustan.

Dos niños están sentados (Veneciano y Romano) en una oficina pública, cuando entra Roderich E. Y los ve de reojo con cara de pocos amigos.  
El servidor público sale a recibirlo muy lambisconamente.

-¡Ah! señor ¿Cómo esta? Bienvenido  
Rodereich suspira harto y contesta  
-¿Por qué me hizo venir? Se suponía que mi abogado se había encargado de todo. Es simple, el viejo murió debiéndome mucho dinero así que ahora todo lo que tenía es mio. 

-Claro señor pero como probablemente sepa el anciano tenía dos nietos... que ahora ya no tienen ninguna familia...  
-¿y?  
-Y antes de enviarlos a un orfanato quise hablar con usted para preguntarle si habría posibilidad de...  
-No los voy a adoptar- contesto Roderich firmemente mientras los miraba con desdén, pero... me los podría llevar como sirvientes, después de todo las cosas que dejó el viejo no alcanzan para pagar su deuda  
-Muy bien señor

Romano no puede creer lo que escuchó y mira a Austria con odio mientras Veneciano solo solloza y murmura “abuelito”

Austria firma unos papeles y después se van todos a su casa, llegando, Roderich llama a su sirvienta Elizabetha y le dice  
\- Mira traje a estos dos niños, de ahora en adelante van a trabajar en la mansión.

-¡Fantástico! Bienvenidos

Elizabetha parece muy amable y les enseña a ambos niños sus habitaciones además de darles ropa de trabajo

-¿Ya están listos? Preguntó Roderich  
Sí- contesta Elizabetha

Bien, tú ve a lavar los platos, dice mirado a Veneciano y tú ve a limpiar la sala. Veneciano se mueve, pero su hermano se queda parado y responde firmemente  
-No  
-¿Qué dijiste?  
-¿No escuchaste viejo? Dije que NO y toma tu estúpida ropa- dice mientras le avienta en la cara la ropa de trabajo que Elizabetha le acababa de dar  
-Bien- responde Roderich mientras se lo lleva jalando – sino quieres trabajar te quedarás aquí hasta mañana y ¡Sin comer! -dice mientras avienta en una oscura bodega  
-¡Púdrete maldito! Contesta Romano mientras Roderich cierra la puerta

Veneciano quiere intervenir pero Elizabetha se lo impide y se lo lleva a la cocina  
-Hermanito- solloza veneciano  
-Tranquilo verás que todo va a estar bien una vez que se acostumbren

Roderich entra a la cocina y mira fríamente a Veneciano- bien al menos este sí esta trabajando avísame si se porta mal-  
-Sí señor-  
-¡Ah! y ni se te ocurra desobedecerme y darle de comer al otro mocoso ¿entendiste? ¡Tiene que entender su situación y comportarse!  
-Sí... sí señor

-Maldito abuelo ¿Por qué tuvo que irse? Maldito, maldito, ¡Maldito! ¡Lo odio! y odio a ese imbécil de lentes, no me importa si me deja sin comer- Llora Romano mientras su estómago sueña de hambre

Se durmió llorando y lo despertó el crujido de la pesada puerta de metal, poco a poco fue distinguiendo la silueta de Roderich  
-Bien, ya es de mañana sal y ve a barrer la parte de enfrente de la casa- le avienta una escoba y se va  
Romano sale de la bodega, tira la escoba al piso y va en busca de su hermano  
-¿Dónde estará mi tonto hermano menor?  
Al buscarlo llega a la cocina no hay nadie, pero hay mucha comida sobre la mesa Romano no lo piensa dos veces y se la come toda después como para profundizar la ofensa se queda dormido sobre la mesa  
-¡¿Pero que hiciste?! - Los despiertan los gritos de Elizabetha acompañada por veneciano y otro niño rubio, pero él al contrario de su hermano iba muy bien vestido, seguro que él si era pariente de Roderich  
Romano la ignora y le habla a su hermano

-Estaba buscándote ¿Donde rayos estabas?  
La señorita Elizabetha y yo estábamos buscando al sobrino del señor Roderich para que viniera a desayunar pero... hermanito ¿Qué hiciste?

Elizabetha entra en pánico y comienza a cocinar  
-¡No puede ser! Tengo que terminar el desayuno antes de que el señor se de cuenta  
-¿Cuenta de qué? Dice Roderich mientras va entrando a la cocina hecha un desastre y ve a romano acostado sobre la mesa con manchas de comida sobre su ropa  
¡Mocoso insolente! ¿Cómo rayos?  
-Callate viejo ¿De que te quejas tu comida apesta de todas formas- contesto romano con una sonrisa burlona  
-¡Se acabo! Lo volvió a llevar arrastrando a la bodega y cerro la puerta- ¡Ahí te vas a quedar hasta que aprendas a comportarte! 

A la mañana siguiente, después de desayunar, Veneciano barre la entrada como le dijeron, Roderich esta en su piano, y Elizabetha le lleva un poco de té.  
-Su té señor  
-Gracias  
Ella no se va y solo agarra fuertemente su delantal  
-¿Se te ofrece algo más? Por fin pregunta Roderich  
-Ah bueno... yo...yo... me preguntaba si podría sacar al hermano de veneciano, ya lleva ahí todo un día y esta muy triste sin su hermano...  
-Como si me importara, NO va a salir de ahí por un rato, pero puedes llevarle algo de comer no quiero tener que lidiar con un cadáver...  
-Si señor gracias  
Elizabetha hace un pequeño almuerzo, lo mete en una canasta y se lo lleva a veneciano  
-Oye cuando acabes de limpiar ¿Me harías un favor?  
-Claro señorita ¡Cual es?  
-Llevale esto a tu hermano  
-si... ¡Sí! Señorita ¡Muchas Gracias!

Elizabetha sonríe y se va, veneciano inmediatamente le lleva la comida a su hermano cuando su estomago suena, el señor Roderich le dio muy poco (bueno, lo que él considera muy poco) de comer y... ¡No! Esta comida es para su hermano

-¿Hermanito? Dice mientras abre la puerta de la bodega  
-¿Mmmm?- Voltea Romano medio dormido- ¡Ah! Eres tú tonto ¿También te castigaron?  
-No...no, te traje comida ¡Toma!  
-Hazme un favor aviéntasela ese idiota en la cara  
-Por favor hermanito tienes que comer, la dejará aquí- dice y deja la canasta cerca de Romano- Volveré tan pronto como pueda  
-¡Largate ya!

Romano es orgulloso pero se muere de hambre, así que después de pensarlo un poco se come todo el contenido de la canasta  
-¡Porquería de comida! Es mucho mejor la de mi casa... mi casa... se me olvidaba... yo ya no tengo casa

Al día siguiente por fin llegó Roderich a sacarlo  
-Muy bien mocoso te daré una última oportunidad ve y limpia la sala  
Romano salió frotándose los ojos, llevaba mucho tiempo en esa oscura bodega y el sol de la mañana era demasiado brillante, tomó la escoba que Roderich dejo para él y fue hacia donde le dijo, se detuvo en la puerta examinando el enorme cuarto y preguntándose si de verdad iba a limpiarlo cuando un cuadro llamó su atención

-Yo conozco ese cuadro...¡Pero sí es el que mi abuelo tenía colgado en su habitación! ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?! Ella es mi bisabuela de mi abuelo es su madre... pero de este maldito... de este maldito... ¡Solo es un trofeo!

Sin prensarlo dos veces de las arregló para tomarlo y comenzó a destruirlo, convencido de que esa es la única forma de evitar que una reliquia familiar tan querida termine como trofeo sobe la chimenea de un maldito engreído, pero no se detiene ahí, sino que se decide a romper todo el cuarto, rompiendo valiosas sillas y arrojando jarrones hacia el piano de Roderich.

Roderich y su sobrino (quien parecía haberse encariñado con Veneciano) estaban desayunando cuando escucharon todo el alboroto. Roderich se levantó de la mesa para ir a ver seguido por Elizabetha ,Veneciano y su sobrino, se detuvo en la puerta de la sala incrédulo viendo a Romano destruirlo todo.

Por fin reaccionó y furioso tomó a Romano y de nuevo se lo llevó arrastrando, sin embargo esta vez Romano no se dejó, sino que luchó, pateo y mordió

-¡Maldito mocoso!- dice mientras lo vuelve a aventar a la bodega y azota la puerta

Elizabetha y los demás lo miran sorprendidos, de hecho esta era la primera vez que ella lo veía enojado, realmente enojado.

Roderich notó esto y seriamente dijo  
-Bien, vamos a terminar nuestro desayuno... Elizabetha espera  
-¿Si señor?  
-¿Cuando viene Antonio?  
-Mañana a primera hora señor...  
-Bien, cuando llegue dile que me espere, quiero hablar con él.


	2. ¡Adios a este lugar horrible!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Por fin Roderich se a hartado de Romano y decide dárselo a Antonio ¿Cómo le parecerá esto a Romano?

Al día siguiente una vieja carreta jalada por un solo caballo llegó a al elegante casa de Roderich, un apuesto joven de ojos verdes descargó una caja llena de verduras y se dirigió a la puerta de servicio que estaba abierta  
-¡Hola! ¿Cómo estas Lizz? Te traje mi pago de esta semana voy a descargar lo demás- dijo con una enorme sonrisa  
-Ah! Buenos días Antonio me alegra verte el señor quiere hablar contigo...  
-¿De verdad? ¿Qué querrá ahora?... Hola amiguito no te había visto- saludó a Veneciano quien estaba detrás de Elizabetha- Lindo niño... ¿no será tuyo y de...?  
¡No! no... escucha esperame aquí voy a avisarle al señor que ya llegaste  
-No es necesario- Interrumpió Roderich mientras entraba a la cocina- sus gritos se escuchan por toda la casa, por favor acompañame Antonio quiero hablar contigo  
-¡Claro!  
El joven lo siguió sin perder por un instante su enorme sonrisa hasta que llegaron a lo que quedaba de la sala  
-¡Dios mio! Que paso aquí? ¿Te asaltaron? Digo ¿Lo asaltaron?  
-Eso no importa ahora Antonio, yo quería hablarte de un niño que recientemente tomé bajo mi cuidado... las cosas no han salido como esperaba y quisiera que te lo llevarás contigo  
-¡¿Qué?! ¿Bromeas verdad? Tu mejor que nadie sabe que no estoy en condiciones de cuidar a un niño, justo ahora no tengo ni un...  
-Estoy consciente- interrumpió Roderich- y por eso es que si te lo llevas estoy dispuesto a perdonarte tu deuda  
-P—pero ¿hablas en serio? ¡¿Significa que comenzarás a pagarme mis verduras?!  
-Sí- suspiro Roderich- al precio que tu me digas  
-Pero... seguro que tuviste que firmar algo diciendo que tú te harías cargo y si yo...   
-No te preocupes por eso, tengo conocidos en el ayuntamiento, lo arreglaremos pronto y lo pondremos a tu nombre ¿y bien? ¿Qué dices?   
-Pues... bien, esta muy bien ¿Es es niño que estaba con Lizz?  
-No, es su hermano, ven conmigo- llevó a Antonio a la bodega donde tenía a Romano desde el día anterior y abrió la puerta -es él – dijo señalando a Romano quien se tallaba los ojos deslumbrado por la inesperada luz

-Apurate y llévatelo de aquí- terminó Roderich marchándose el lugar

Antonio se hincó y abrió lo brazos – bueno vámonos de aquí peq---¡Ayyy!- su intento de abrazo fue recibido por una patada por parte de romano  
-¡Ese infeliz! ¡¿Quién se cree regalándome como si fuera un perro o algo asi?! ¡Ahora va ver!!- Antonio lo sujeto del pantalón y lo hizo tropezar - ¡Suéltame maldito! ¡Te digo que me sueltes!- Romano pataleo dio cabezazos y lo mordió pero este hombre era mucho más fuerte que Roderich así que no lo soltó y logró llevarlo a la puerta de servicio donde estaban Elizabetha y Venciano  
-¡Hermano! Gritó Veneciano intentando ir tras él, pero Elizabetha se lo impidió  
-Tranquilo Antonio es muy buena persona y sé que va a cuidar bien de él- le dijo Elizabetha intentado calmarlo  
-Hermanito... 

Mientras tanto Antonio ya había logrado llevarlo a la carreta, vacía gracias a que los sirvientes de Roderich ya la habían descargado  
-Pero que rapidez- pensó Antonio -se nota que quería deshacerse de este niño


	3. Este Tipo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romano llega a casa de Antonio ¿Le irá mejor que con Roderich?

Como pudo, subió a Romano a la carreta y comenzó a avanzar con Romano golpeándolo e insultándolo  
-¡Detén esto maldito! Me voy a bajar! ¡Ya no queda ninguna de las cosas de mi abuelo así que déjame en paz!  
-¡Cómo? Antonio pareció despertar cuando escuchó esto  
-¡¿Estas sordo?! ¡Ese maldito Roderich ya tiene todo lo de mi abuelo así que déjame bajar!  
Antonio detuvo la carreta pero cuando Romano se iba a bajar lo sujeto de su camisa  
-¿Tu abuelo es el viejo nono?  
-Era, sí. Contesto romano  
-¡Yo lo conocí! Me dio mucha tristeza cuando me entere de que...  
-¡¿Por qué?! ¿También te debía?! Pues lo siento por que como ya te dije ese maldito lo tiene todo o ¿yo so y tu pago? Dijo romano con una rabia que Antonio nunca había visto, mucho menos en un niño  
-No, al contrario- Contestó Antonio avanzando la carreta de nuevo- yo le debía mucho, pero él jamás me aceptó ni un solo centavo, volteo a ver a Romano quien lo miraba incrédulo, ya más tranquilo pero aún con lágrimas en los ojos  
-¿En serio? No recuerdo haberte visto en la casa  
-Sí, deje de verlo mucho tiempo y lo lamento tanto, debí ir a visitarlo pero... ¡bueno! El caso es que lo conozco desde que era niño, siempre me leía historias, me llevaba a misa... ¡Ah! Y mira, me regalo esto- detuvo la carreta y le dio a Romano la cruz que llevaba al cuello ¡Mira ¿no es linda?  
-Es de plata... mi hermano y yo teníamos de oro,pero nos las quitaron para pagar sus deudas, seguro ahora también las tiene es maldito.. dijo cerrando el puño

Antonio lo miró le quito la cruz de la mano y se la colgó  
-¡¿Qué?! Pero ¿qué haces?  
-Es tuya como ya te dije tu abuelo me dio tanto... que es justo que intente devolver aunque sea un poco... ¡Bueno vamos a casa!- Dijo con una gran sonrisa comenzando a mover la carreta una vez mas. 

Romano ya no intento bajarse ni dijo una palabra solo contemplaba la cruz que le acababan de dar

Después de mucho camino llegaron a una casa enorme, aún más grande que la Roderich  
-¡Llegamos! -Dijo mientras se bajó a abrir la puerta para luego volverse a subir a la carreta  
-¿Qué no tienes sirvientes?  
-Nop soy solo yo... bueno ya no.. ¡Ahora somos tu yo! Y ¡oh!- Dijo abriendo aún más sus enormes ojos verdes- disculpame no me he presentado, me llamo Antonio ¿Y tu? -Preguntó mientras le extendía la mano pero al ver que Romano no la tomaba continúo hablando- a ver... se que el viejo nono tenía dos nietos, Veneciano y Ramo...  
-¡Romano! Soy yo- dijo molesto pero ya más calmado  
-Ya veo, mucho gusto Romano y bienvenido a casa- Antonio cerro la puerta, lo llevó a la cocina y lo cargo para sentarlo en una silla frente a la mesa  
-¡Oye! ¿Pero qué h...  
-Esperame aquí un momento Romano  
-¿Por qué adonde vas imbécil?  
-Voy por la comida  
-¡Voy contigo! Antonio sonrió y salieron a unos enormes campos de verduras Antonio se quito su sombrero, se lo puso a Romano y tomó una canasta  
-¿Esto vamos a comer?  
-¿Mmmm? Así es, estaba pensando que hoy comeremos sopa de tomate por ser una ocasión especial- Antonio recogió unos cuantos y volvieron a la cocina, Romano dejo su sombrero en una silla y se sentó a ver cocinar a Antonio   
Romano se moría de hambre y devoró su plato, al ver esto Antonio le ofreció el suyo  
-¿Quieres el mio Romano?  
-¿Tu no te lo vas a comer?  
-No, estoy lleno, anda tómalo- Romano no lo pensó dos veces y también lo devoró  
-¿Qué te pareció?- Pregunto Antonio  
-Regular tonto, la verdad yo tenía ganas de comer pasta  
-¿Pasta? ¿Eh? Bien a lavar los platos  
-¡Ni creas que yo voy a hacer eso!!!

Antonio lo miro desconcertado- ¡Claro que no! Lo haré yo al terminar te llevará a que conozcas tu habitación

Iban caminando por un pasillo enorme y Romano preguntó  
-¿Cómo alguien con una casa tan grande no tiene ni un sirviente? Esta casa es aún más grande que la de ese maldito  
-Supongo que te refieres a Roderich- contesto Antonio con una gran sonrisa- bueno... las cosas no siempre fueron así ¿sabes? Antes había muchísima gente y esta casa estaba llena de vida y actividad... pero bueno después perdí algo de dinero y tuve que deshacerme de muchas cosas... solo logre conservar la casa- dijo Antonio sin perder su sonrisa- Ah! Eso me recuerda... ven conmigo romano 

Abrió una puerta de madera y entró a un cuarto grande y oscuro, recordando la bodega donde lo castigaba Roderich, Romano se quedo en la puerta hasta que vio que Antonio encendió una vela y se hincó frente a un viejo baúl

-¡Ven aquí romano! Como te comente tuve que vender muchas cosas, prácticamente todo lo qeu me queda es lo que nadie quiso comprar, afortunadamente eso incluye mi ropa de cuando era niño... ¡Toma! - Dijo mientras le pasaba un camisón, pantalones camisas... - se que no es mucho pero...  
-Esta bien idiota ¿qué no me ibas a mostrar mi habitación  
-¡Claro! Vamos, tu habitación esta junto a la mía, dejame llevar la ropa de cama... ¡Aquí esta!

Caminaron un poco más hasta que Antonio por fin abrió otra puerta de madera

-Aquí estamos ¿Qué opinas?

La habitación y la cama eran enormes pero el cuarto estaba casi vació se veía que le habían sacado muchas cosas  
-Supongo que esta bien- contesto Romano- Entonces... ¿dices que tu habitación esta junto?  
-Así es- dijo Antonio mientrasarreglaba la cama  
-Esta casa es ridículamente grande ¿No te da miedo a veces?  
-Antonio levanto la cabeza sorprendido y sonrió burlonamente -¡Romano! ¿Le tienes miedo a los fantasmas?  
-¡Claro que no idioma! Le dijo mientras se sonrojaba - digo que si no le tienes miedo a otras cosas... ¡Otras cosas que no sean fantasmas!  
-Ya veo, oye Romano  
-¿Qué?  
-¡Pareces un tomate!  
-¡Ya callate idiota! ¿solo quieres burlarte de mi?  
-Disculpa disculpa...  
-Bueno ¿por qué no te cambias y descansas un poco Romano?- dijo mientras alía de la habitación  
-¿Tú... tu vas a estar en tu habitación? Digo por si se me ofrece algo  
-No, todavía no, voy a trabajar un poco en el campo  
-¡Voy contigo!  
-¿Seguro? ¿no quieres descansar un rato?  
-¡Seguro imbécil! No me compares contigo yo todavía soy joven  
-Ya veo, bueno vamos entonces- Romano volvió a tomar su sombrero y lo siguió, comenzó a verlo, en verdad era una persona muy rara, parecía imposible hacer que dejara de sonreír  
-Bien voy a recoger algunas verduras para venderlas mañana en el mercado si quieres puedes esperarme debajo de aquel árbol  
-¡Claro que no imbécil! ¡Quiero ver que haces!  
La sonrisa de Antonio se hizo aún mayor y comenzó a enseñarle a Romano, después de un rato ya tenía varias cajas llenas  
-Bien ahora hay que subirlas a la carreta  
-¡Yo lo hago!   
-Romano ¡No!

Romano intento cargar una caja pero el peso le ganó y terminó cayéndose encima de otras dos, en total había echado a perder tres cajas, miro a Antonio esperando un regaño pero solo vio su cara de preocupación mientras le preguntaba si estaba bien   
-Romano fue demasiado peso para ti ¿te lastimaste?  
-Estoy bien, pero... ¿y las verduras?  
-Tranquilo, esas serán para nosotros- dijo sin perder su sonrisa perfecta terminó de cargar la carreta y el solo llevo las tres cajas de verduras a la cocina con Romano siguiéndolo de cerca- Bien ¿Qué te parece si cenamos verduras asadas? - Terminó de decir Antonio y su estomago sonó de hambre

-Si tienes hambre... ¿Por qué me diste tu plato? -Preguntó romano cada vez mas intrigado por esta persona Antonio solo le sonrió y continuo cocinando, esta vez los dos se comieron su propio plato mientras lentamente caía la noche

-Bueno ya vámonos a dormir- llevo a romano a su habitación dejo unas velas y caminó hacia la puerta-Hasta mañana Romano  
-Hasta mañana bastardo

Romano estaba en la cama pero no podía dormir no dejaba de pensar que Antonio era extremadamente raro, dándole tantas cosas y sin pedirle que limpiara, sin enojarse con él cuando aplastó las verduras – -Bastardo raro- pensó


	4. Una vecina encantadora

Todavía era de madrugada cuando Romano escuchó ruidos se levantó de su cama y vio a Antonio yendo hacia la cocina  
-¡Bastardo!  
-¡Ah! bueno días romano, perdoname ¿te desperté? Anda vuelve a la cama todavía es muy temprano  
-¡Claro que no! ¿A donde vas?  
-Bueno, voy a hacerte algo de desayunar y después voy a ir al mercado ¿Recuerdas?  
-Esperame ¡Voy contigo! Solo deja que me vista  
-¿Estas seguro?  
-Ya te dije que sí- dijo mientras cerraba su puerta para comenzar a vestirse  
-Bien, mientras voy a prepara el desayuno- gritó Antonio a la puerta cerrada  
-¡Haz lo que quieras bastardo! Solo no te vayas a ir sin mi  
-Romano se vistió rápido y fue a la cocina donde Antonio ya tenía listo su plato  
-Aquí tienes Romano come y después nos vamos  
-¡Antonio! Se escucho una voz femenina que gritaba a través del patio enorme ¿Antonio? ¡Aquí estas! Mira lo que te traje... dijo una hermosa chica rubia cargando una ollapero, pareció enmudecer cuando vio a Romano  
-¡Ah! ¡Hola bel! Contestó Antonio con su enorme sonrisa- No te hubieras molestado mira te presento a...- ¡Splash! La chica tiró la olla en la que llevaba leche y se fue corriendo, llorando desconsolada  
-¿Pero qué le pasa?- Dijo Antonio desconcertado mientras limpiaba la leche- bueno le llevare su olla cuando volvamos y le preguntaré  
-¿Es tu novia? Preguntó Romano quien parecía entender mas de la situación que el mismo Antonio  
-No, solo somos amigos  
-Ya veo, ya termine de desayunar bastardo así que vámonos  
-¡Tienes razón! No podemos llegar muy tarde  
Ya había amanecido por completo y ambos estaban subidos en la carreta listos para salir cuando alguien tocó la enorme puerta de entrada, Antonio se bajo y abrió. Era un hombre bien vestido que venía a caballo y sostenía una elegante carpeta de cuero  
-Yo conozco a ese tipo- pensó romano- ¡Chigi! Es uno de los sirvientes de ese maldito -se escondió detrás de las cajas de verduras con su corazón latiendo como un loco  
-¡Muchas gracias! Por fin dijo Antonio y cerró la puerta, volvió a la carreta y al no ver a Romano comenzó a buscarlo- ¿Romano? ¿Dónde estas? ¡Ahí estas! Pero ¿Qué haces ahí escondido?  
-¡E-eso no te importa! ¿A qué vino ese imbécil?  
-Solo vino a dejarme unos papeles, dijo mostrándole la carpeta de cuero- son importantes mejor los voy a guardar  
-¿Qué tipo de papeles? -Romano brincó, le arrebato la carpeta sacó los papeles y comenzó a intentar leerlos  
-Tranquilo romano cuando Roderich te llevo a su casa tuvo que firmar algunas cosas, pero ahora estas conmigo y estos papeles dicen eso.  
Romano volteo a verlo, sus ojos dorados brillando con la luz del sol de mañana -¿Ah sí? Mmm... entonces si es importante que los guardemos  
Después de todo eso por fin se pusieron en camino y después de un rato llegaron al mercado. Había muchísima gente y Romano estaba sentado mirando a Antonio anunciar y vender sus mercancías hasta que solo les quedo una caja de tomates  
-Nos queda una caja ¿eh? ¡Bien! -La tomo y se la llevo al comerciante de enfrente, después de mucho negociar Antonio volvió con una pequeña caja  
-Mira romano ¡Pasta!  
-¿Qué? ¿Cambiaste toda esa caja de tomates por esa poca pasta???  
-¡Claro! Ayer dijiste que tenías ganas ¿no?   
-Pues s-sí pero eso no era necesario, además ¡Pudiste haberla vendido y luego simplemente ir a comprar la pasta...!!  
-Es cierto pero dudo que lo hubiera logrado, después de todo ya es tarde y casi no hay gente  
-¡Vaya!- Dijo Romano volteando hacia otro lado- en verdad tienes mucha suerte de que este contigo para ayudarte  
-Lo sé- dijo con una sonrisa aún mayor de lo habitual Romano también le sonrió pero pronto volvió a poner cara de pocos amigos  
-Bueno, vamos a casa ¡Tengo hambre!  
-A casa entonces  
Pronto llegaron a su casa y Antonio y Romano fueron a la cocina, apenas iba a empezar a cocinar cuando se escucho que la puerta se abrió con fuerza y la voz de un hombre gritando a todo pulmón  
-¡Antonio! ¡¿Donde estas desgraciado?!!  
Antonio apenas iba a ver quien era cuando un hombre rubio más alto que él lo tomó del cuello y lo puso contra la pared, detrás venía la chica de en la mañana rogándole que por favor no lo lastimara pero el hombre no escuchó  
-¡Eres un maldito! ¿cómo pudiste hacerle eso a mi hermana? ¡Tienes un hijo! ¿Quién es la madre vive aquí?  
Romano quien estaba goleando al sujeto para que soltara a Antonio al escuchar esto grito  
-¡Dejalo e paz idiota! ¡No soy su hijo!  
-¿Qué? Dijeron al unísono los dos hermanos  
-¡No soy su hijo! solo vivo con Antonio por que mi abuelo murió  
El hombre por fin soltó a Antonio, él se levantó y dijo  
-¿Por eso tiraste la leche esta mañana Bel? Te iba a llevar tu olla tan pronto termináramos de comer... 

Bel estaba roja hasta las orejas no podía creer que esto le estuviera pasado  
-¡Ah!- por fin comenzó a hablar demasiado rápido- t-tú debes ser nieto del viejo nono, sí Antonio y el eran amigos hablaba mucho de él pero yo jamas lo conocí, para disculparme les traeré comida ¿eh? ¡No cocinen nada! volvemos en un segundo- dijo mientras jalaba a su hermano fuera de la casa  
-¿Pero que fue todo eso? Antonio dijo genuinamente desconcertado

Fuera de la casa su hermano por fin le dijo a Bel  
-¿No te molesta?  
-¿Qué?  
-Que se este haciendo cargo de ese niño  
-¡Claro que no! Solo confirma lo que siempre he sabido, que Antonio tiene un corazón enorme y que será un gran padre- Suspiró y su hermano la veía fijamente- S-solo hubiera querido que no lo tratarás así  
-¿Y qué querías que hiciera si llegaste llorando a la casa?  
-No se--- pero ahora seguro Antonio ya sabe que... no importa, apurémonos para traerles rápido la comida- dijo Bel quien todavía practicante arrastraba a su hermano por la calle

Pronto regresaron con comida y después de un rato Antonio estaba bebiendo y bromeando como si nada hubiera pasado por fin Bel habló  
-Bueno, ya que estas cuidando a un niño necesitarás leche ¿No?  
-Así es Bel , tienes razón ¿Cuánto me cobrarías por...  
-¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto que no te voy a cobrar! Es nuestra forma des disculparnos y de ayudar ¿Verdad hermano? Su hermano solo soltó un gruñido de aceptación asintió  
-Muchas gracias... de verdad  
-Te prometo que vendré todos los días muy temprano antes de que se vayan a vender  
-No tienes que hacer eso bel  
-Pero ¿De que hablas? Si yo siempre me levanto muy temprano, sera fácil- dijo guiñandole el ojo  
-Bien, creo que y es hora de irnos- dijo el hermano de Bel mientras la arrastraba hacia la salida  
-C-claro ¡Adiós Antonio! ¡Adiós Romano!  
-¡Adiós Bel!- Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo  
-Es muy bonita- dijo Romano- tal vez me case con ella cuando crezca  
-¡Pues suerte con su hermano!- le contestó Antonio riéndose  
-¿Por eso es que no te la has declarado?  
-¿Que? ¡No! Ya te dije que solo somos amigos, además no tengo nada que ofrecerle... ¡Romano no deberías pensar en cosas tan adultas! Anda vamos a trabajar un rato y después a bañarnos y a dormir  
-Bien


	5. A casa de Roderich ¿Otra vez?

Así hicieron trabajaron, se bañaron y ya estaban en cama cuando empezó a llover, era toda una tormenta; incluso habían truenos y relámpagos, Romano enterró su cabeza en la almohada y esperó, pero la tormenta no paraba

Antonio ya estaba dormido pero lo despertó el crujido de su puerta, medio dormido y después de tallarse los ojos vio a Romano parado abrazando su almohada  
-Hola Romano ¿quieres que durmamos juntos?  
-¡No! Solo que esta casa es ridículamente grande y fría así que pensé que sería mejor para ambos si yo durmiera aquí ¡solo por hoy!  
-Ya veo,mmm.. suena razonable ¡Anda ven! Dijo mientras levantaba las sábanas, Romano corrió y se metió a la cama  
-No te vayas a emocionar bastardo ya te dije que es solo por hoy  
-Bien- contesto Antonio mientras aropaba a romano  
-¡Y ya callate quiero dormir!  
-Sí, disculpa Romano buenas noches  
-Hasta mañana Antonio

Antonio se puso tan feliz que casi brinca en la cama, esta era la primera vez que Romano le hablaba por su nombre, nada de bastado idiota o tonto, pero ya se estaba acostumbrando a la forma de ser de Romano así que decidió no decir nada y solo irse a dormir

El resto de la semana pasó bastante rápido, se levantaban temprano, Bel les llevaba leche para desayunar, iban al mercado, volvían a casa... todo iba bien hasta que un noche después de cargar la carreta Antonio le dijo  
-Romano, quiero... decirte algo- el corazón de Romano comenzó a latir más rápido por que por primera vez en mucho tiempo Antonio no estaba sonriendo  
-¿Qué pasa bastardo?  
-Bueno... mañana voy a ir casa de Roderich- Romano sintió que el corazón se le iba a detener- y solo quería decirte que no tienes que acompañarme dino quieres ¡Puedes quedarte a dormir!- Por fin terminó Antonio recuperando su sonrisa, Romano sintió que el alma le regresaba al cuerpo y preguntó molesto por el susto que le acababa de dar.  
-¿Y a qué vas a casa de ese ímbecil?  
-Pues a dejarle sus verduras, me va a pagar buen dinero...  
-Romano se sintió tonto por haberse preocupado y por preguntar, después de todo pensándolo bien seguro por eso había ido a casa de Roderich la primera vez que lo conoció  
-Tengo que ir contigo- por fin dijo Romano  
-¿Seguro?  
-Sí, ¡Quiero ver a mi hermano!  
-Ya veo eres muy buen hermano- dijo acariciándole la cabeza  
-¡Dejame tonto! Además tengo que ir contigo para asegurarme de que te paguen y cosas así  
Antonio lo miro sorprendido y lo abrazó  
-¡¡Muchas gracias Romano!!  
-¡Ya suéltame idiota! Antonio lo soltó y Romano dijo mirando al piso- Es algo que tengo que hacer, aunque... la verdad es que no me emociona ver a ese maldito...  
-¡No es problema Romano! iremos temprano antes de que se levante así no lo verás  
-¡Bien!- contesto Romano con una sonrisa - entonces vámonos a dormir ya! No quiero que duermas de más y que nos encontremos con ese desgraciado

Al día siguiente se pusieron en marcha antes del amanecer dejándole una nota a Bel:

Disculpa Bel peor hoy tuvimos que irnos realmente temprano  
♥ Antonio y Romano

Apenas estaba amaneciendo cuando llegaron a casa de Roderich, Antonio bajo algunas cajas y detrás de él iba Romano, entraron por la puerta de servicio que como siempre estaba abierta

-¡Hola Lizz! Saludo Antonio como siempre  
-Ah ¡Hola Antonio!  
Romano, escondido atrás de él, se sujetaba fuertemente de sus piernas, por fin se asomó lo suficiente para buscar a su hermano quien estaba ayudando a preparar el desayuno  
-¡Veneciano! Al oír esto Veneciano brincó del banco en el que estaba  
-¡Hermanito!  
-¿Por qué no los dejamos hablar Lizz? Me acompañas a descargar lo demás?  
-Claro Antonio ¿Cómo has estado?

Ellos dos siguieron hablando, pero los hermanos estaban tan emocionados que ni siquiera los notaron

-¡Hermano! Estaba tan preocupado por ti ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Estas bien? rápidamente pregunto Veneciano  
-¡Claro que sí! Mucho mejor que con este maldito con el que estas Veneciano, el que me preocupas eres tú- la mirada de Veneciano fue hacia la cruz de Romano, él lo notó y continuo- ¡Ah! esta cruz me la regaló Antonio de hecho ¡Se la regalo nuestro abuelo!! ¿Puedes creerlo?  
-¡Fantástico hermano! Me alegra tanto que estés bien- dijo Veneciano llorando y abrazando a su hermano mayor  
-Claro que sí ya te dije que el que me preocupas eres tú... por eso he estado pensando que hagas lo mismo que yo  
-¿Cómo? Dijo Veneciano rompiendo el abrazo  
-Rompe algunas cosas de ese maldito bastardo ¡Estas en la cocina! Vaya que podrías hacer todo un desastre, rehúsate a trabajar y seguro te mandará con Antonio y conmigo ¡Así estaremos todos juntos!  
-Her... hermano ¡No podría hacer eso! Aquí no es tan malo como crees- dijo sonriendo- además, el sobrino del seor Roderich es muy amable conmigo siempre me da dulces y juega conmigo ¡Incluso me ayuda con mi trabajo cuando puede !  
-Pero....- Romano iba a replicarle cuando escucho pasos acercándose a la cocina así que rápidamente se le volvió a sujetar a Antonio quien ya había vuelto y estaba hablando con Elizabetha, Antonio al notar esto le acarició la cabeza a Romano y dijo:  
-Bien creo que ya nos vamos Lizz  
-Claro Antonio aquí esta tu dinero dijo Elizabetha dándole una bolsa con monedas  
-Gracias y ¡Adiós!- Dijeron ambos saliendo de la cocina tan rápido como pudieron

-¿Más tranquilo? Le preguntó Elizabetha a Feliciano  
-Sí, que alegría ver a mi hermano otra vez feliz

Ya en camino Antonio le dijo a romano- Bien vamos al pueblo  
-¿A qué? ya no traemos nada  
-Tengo que comprar algunas cosas  
-¡Vaya contigo! Dijo romano haciendo muecas- ¡tenemos que ahorrar bastardo! No puedes gastar el dinero tan pronto como lo ganas!  
-Lo sé Romano pero esto es muy muy importante ¡por favor! ¿Sí? Ahorraremos después te lo prometo  
-Bien... supongo que si es realmente importante...  
-¡Gracias!- Dijo Antonio abrazándolo  
-Sí, ya... ¡Pon atención al camino idiota!  
Pronto llegaron al pueblo que ya estaba hirviendo de actividad y Antonio se detuvo enfrente de una tienda de ropa  
-ven romano- dijo mientras lo bajaba de la carreta- ¡Buenos días! Gritó Antonio entrando a la tienda  
-Ah ¡Antonio ! Tanto tiempo sin verte  
-Hola señor González quisiera un traje para Romano- dijo cargándolo  
-¡Oh! ya veo creo que tengo uno de su talla... vuelvo enseguida  
-¿A eso venimos imbécil? Gritó Romano mientras se sacudía para que Antonio lo bajara  
-No tienes que gastar en eso, no necesito un traje  
-¡Claro que si Romano! Para venir a Misa y para ocasiones especiales...  
-¿También vas a quiere zapatos Antonio?  
Sí señor González por favor!  
Romano miro hacia el piso y dijo- Esta bien... pero ¿Estas seguro de que nos alcanza?  
-¡Por supuesto Romano! tenemos suficiente dinero  
Pronto salieron con el traje y zapatos nuevos iban de vuelta a casa y Antonio notó que Romano iba abranzando el paquete con sus cosas  
-¡Bien llegamos! Ve a guardar tus cosas  
-¡Sí! 

-¡Antonio!  
-¡Ah! hola Bel perdón por no haber estado en la mañana  
-No importa ¿No han desayunado verdad? Aquí esta su leche  
-Muchas gracias! Pasa haré el desayuno

Antonio le explico a Bel por que no estuvieron y por que ese día de la semana precisamente iban a salir temprano de casa  
-¡Ah! ya veo ¿y Romano?  
-Debe estar en su habitación ¡Romano! ¡Desayuno!  
-Ya estoy aquí bastardo no tienes que gritar ¡Ah! ¡Hola Bel!   
-¡Hola Romano! Ya que estan los dos aquí les diré que mi hermano y yo los queremos invitar a la feria ¿Qué les parece?  
-¿En serio?- Dijo romano emocionado - ¿Podemos ir Antonio?  
¡Claro! Gracias Bel pero... ¿segura que no le molestará a tu hermano?  
-¡Claro que no! Nos divertiremos mucho los cuatro.


	6. Tonto Hermano Menor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Si Veneciano hiciera lo que Romano le dice la vida de todos sería mucho más sencilla

Esa noche fueron a misa y después salieron a a feria, Romano por supuesto estaba estrenando sus cosas. 

Fue una noche genial, incluso Lars, el hermano de Bel parecía estarla pasando bien, comieron demasiado e incluso bailaron un poco.

Romano no podía estar más feliz pero seguía pensando en su hermano, no le estaba pidiendo la gran cosa, romper algunos platos... hacer un desorden y rehusarse a trabajar ¿Qué podría ser más fácil? Pero ¡Dios! A veces no entendía que tenía en la cabeza su tonto hermano menor...

Por fin se despidieron de Lars y de Bel y regresaron a casa  
-¿Te divertiste Romano?  
-Algo así, ¡pero tienes que dejar de gastar dinero!

Antonio soltó una carcajada lo cargó y le dijo  
-Tienes toda la razón romano, Dios fue muy bueno al mandarte conmigo

Romano sonrió un momento pero después contestó   
-Y-ya se idiota ¡bajame ya! Vámonos a dormir ya es tarde así que creo que es mejor que durmamos juntos...p-para ¡Asegurarme de que te despiertes temprano mañana!

-Claro Romano gracias- 

Las semanas pasaron como siempre y Romano se estaba acostumbrando a su nueva rutina, solo le faltaba algo... pero ¡Veneciano era demasiado bien portado! Si no fueran tan parecidos físicamente ¡Juraría que no eran hermanos!

Una noche Antonio le dijo  
Romano, mañana no vamos a levantarnos tan temprano y o te despertaré ¿De acuerdo?

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?  
-Nada en especial pero mañana ponte tu traje ¡Hasta mañana! 

Antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa Antonio ya se había ido y Romano se puso a pensar que había actuado algo raro estos últimos días, lo había atrapado diciéndole algo en voz baja a Bel pero se callaron cuando lo vieron entrar a la cocina, además Antonio de hecho le estaba haciendo caso y estaba ahorrando...

A la mañana siguiente Antonio lo despertó, él también se había arreglado más que de costumbre, Romano se vistió, desayunaron y salieron rumbo al pueblo

-¿A donde vamos?  
-Al pueblo  
-Y ¿a qué ? No traemos nada para vender

Antonio no contestó y Romano comenzó a preocuparse por fin se detuvieron frente a un edificio que Romano conocía muy bien era al que los llevaron cuando su abuelo murió y el imbécil de Roderich decidió llevárselos a su casa, Antonio se bajó y Romano vio que llevaba la carpeta de piel con los papeles que decían que se iba a hacer cargo él.

-Bien Romano ¡vamos! ¡¡¡Aghhh!!! -Antonio recibió una patada aún más fuerte que cuando conoció a Romano -¿Por qué fue eso?  
-¡Eres un maldito! ¡Te odio!- Dijo romano intentando correr, pero Antonio lo sujeto  
-¡Suéltame Maldito! ¡Suéltame!- Dijo romano llorando- si no me quieres aquí solo me iré ¡¡suéltame!!!  
-¡¿Qué?! Romano ¿de qué hablas? Claro que te quiero conmigo por eso estamos aquí...  
-¿Qué?- por fin se clamo romano  
-Bueno... era algo así como una sorpresa y no sabía como iba a reaccionar pero... la verdad es que ... bueno... me gustaría adoptarte  
-¿Qué? - Romano volteó a ver la carpeta que Antonio había tirado durante el forcejeo, Antonio lo notó y la levantó  
-Bueno... esto solo dice que estas bajo mi cuidado... pero me gustaría adoptarte formalmente... ¿Qué piensas?

Romano comenzó a llorar otra vez hasta que por fin contestó   
-¡eres un tonto! ¿por qué no me lo dijiste? Vas.. ¡vas a tener que hacer mucha cosas para compensarme por el susto que me diste!- dijo abrazándolo  
-Disculpame romano, no volverá pasar lo prometo y ... ¿entramos?  
-Sí bastardo, la gente esta comenzando a mirar

Ya adentro Antonio y Romano estaban sentados esperando su turno  
-¿Seguro que traes todo lo necesario tonto?  
-Sí Romano seguro  
-¿Dinero?  
-Sí  
-¿Todos los papeles?  
-También

Por fin salió el burócrata a recibirlos, era el mismo tipo servil que casi se le puso de tapete a Roderich, Romano lo recordaba muy bien, al verlos suspiro molesto  
-Antonio si tienes algún problema con el niño, debes tratarlo con el señor Edelstein no conmigo  
-¡No es nada de eso imbécil! Le gritó romano  
-¡Romano! No, no hay ningún problema, de hecho quisiera adoptarlo  
-¡¡¿en serio?!! Bueno... pasen pasen dijo guiándolos a su oficina

Este tipo cada ve le caía peor a Romano ¿Cómo se atreve a actuar tan sorprendido por que alguien quiere adoptarlo?

Ya en la oficina Antonio le entrego los papeles y el dinero, era mucho, ahora entendía por qué había estado ahorrado todo este tiempo

-Muy bien, todo listo, a partir de ahora eres Romano Fernández Carriedo ¡Felicidades a ambos!  
-¡Muchas gracias! Dijo Antonio abrazando al burócrata quien se lo sacudió rápidamente  
-Bueno ya, ya... tengo mucho trabajo- dijo entregándole la carpeta que ahora contenía todos los documentos de la adopción pero Romano se la arrebató  
-Yo la guardo idiota, es muy importante y ¡no confío en ti para que no la pierdas!  
-Cierto Romano

Ambos salieron del ayuntamiento y regresaron a casa, Romano iba abrazando la carpeta prensando que por fin le podía decir a esa casa, su casa.

Cuando llegaron Bel y Lars estaban esperándolos con una gran comida para celebrar

-¡Felicidades! Dijo Bel abrazando a Romano   
-Gracias Bel pero no me gustan los secretos  
-¡Ah! disculpa Romano, fue idea de Antonio... quería que fuera una...  
-sorpresa- interrumpió Romano- sí, sí lo fue

Antonio soltó una carcajada y todos se sentaron a la mesa, en verdad ya comenzaban a ser una familia. Pronto llego el día de llevarle sus verduras a Roderich, todo era parte de la misma rutina, excepto que Romano ya no tenía miedo de encontrarse con el miserable, al contrario esperaba verlo, aunque no estaba muy seguro de lo que le iba a decir

Cuando llegaron a casa de Roderich y entraron por la puerta de servicio ambos gritaron  
-¡¡Hola Lizz!!  
Pero la sonrisa de Romano se desvaneció al ver a Veneciano llorando y a Elizabetha abrazándolo  
-Veneciano ¡Veneciano! ¿Estas bien? ¿Qué te pasó? ¡¿Qué te hizo ese maldito?!  
-H-hermano

Elizabetha lo soltó y rápidamente fue con Antonio quien estaba de o más sorprendido

-No es lo que crees hermano- continúo Veneciano -¿recuerdas que te había hablado del sobrino del señor Roderich? Pues...hoy se fue... se lo llevaron sus padres y no creo que vaya a volver...- terminó de hablar y se le abrazó a su hermano  
-De verdad lo querías mucho ¿no?  
-Siempre fue muy amable conmigo y me gustaba tenerlo cerca, no me malentiendas la señorita -Elizabetha es muy buena pero... primero tú y ahora él.. me siento muy solo  
-¿Elizabetha?- Dijo Roderich entrando a la cocina viendo, Romano lo vio con la peor de sus miradas así que Roderich solo suspiró y dijo  
-Buenos días Antonio ¿Ya acabaste?  
-Y-ya,ya, vámonos romano

Romano soltó a su hermano y tomó de la mano a Antonio


	7. Una linda boda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Por fin llegaron a la iglesia... era una boda hermosa y la novia se veía radiante

En el camino de regreso Romano no dijo nada iba muy pensativo y Antonio no se atrevió a hablarle ya en casa abrió la puerta y fue a hacer el desayuno

-Eso suena muy mal... pobre Romano- dijo Bel después de que Antonio le contara todo  
-Lo sé, espero que su comida favorita lo anime u poco...  
-Bueno me voy a casa los veo al rato  
-¿Qué? ¿No nos acompañas a desayunar?  
-Algo me dice que necesitas hablar con él a solas- dijo Bel señalando a Romano quien estaba trabajando muy duro en los campos 

-¡Romano!- Gritó Antonio corriendo hacia él- ¿Qué haces?  
-Trabajando idiota ¿Qué no ves?  
-Pero Romano, esos todavía no están listos para cosecharse y...  
-Antonio quiero hablar contigo- interrumpió Romano con una expresión seria y los ojos vidriosos- -¿Recuerdas que te dije que ibas a tener que compensarme por el susto que me diste el otro día?  
-Sí  
-¡Pues quiero que también adoptes a mi hermano!!!  
-¿Qué? Pero...  
-No te preocupes, Veneciano es mucho mejor que yo, es muy trabajador y todo le sale bien, no te arrepentirás ¡Te lo juro!

Antonio lo abrazó y le dijo- Muy bien lo intentaré haré todo lo posible, solo hay un problema con lo que dijiste  
-¿C-cual?  
-No hay nadie mejor que tú- contestó acariciándole la cabeza- Bueno pues ¡vamos!  
-¿Ahora?  
-Sip, no hay mejor momento que el presente

Antonio y Romano volvieron a casa de Roderich y una vez más entraron por la puerta de servicio siempre abierta

-Antonio ¿Qué haces aquí? Preguntó Elizabetha sorprendida  
-Necesito hablar con Roderich  
-Oh, llamaré al señor entonces... dijo Elizabetha mientras salía de la cocina

Rápidamente llegó Roderich y él y Antonio pasaron a la sala mientras Elizabetha, Veneciano y Romano escuchaban desde la puerta  
-Hermano ¿Qué pasa? Por fin preguntó Veneciano  
-Pues como no quisiste romper ni un plato, Antonio tuvo que venir a hablar con ese maldito

 

-¿Y bien? ¿qué se te ofrece? Preguntó Roderich  
-Pues yo te quería... no, le quería pedir que.. ¡por favor me dejará llevarme a Veneciano también!  
-¿Qué? ¿Pero estas?....  
-¡Por favor! Se lo ruego haré todo lo que usted me diga pero p...  
-Esta bien- interrumpió Roderich  
-¿E-enserio?  
-Sí ¿Te parece entonces si volvemos nuestro acuerdo anterior y se reanuda tu deuda?  
-Por supuesto señor ¡¡¡Muchas Gracias!!!  
-Vete ya antes de que me arrepienta

Elizabetha se hincó para abrazar a Veneciano

-Te voy a extrañar mucho por favor cuidate y obedece a Antonio....  
Acababa de decir esto cuando Antonio llego corriendo  
-¡Aquí están! Escucharon ¿verdad? Bueno ya tenemos que irnos tomo de la mano a Romano y a Veneciano y salio tan rápido como pudo  
-¡Adiós Lizzz! Se las arregló para decir mientras salía por la puerta

Después de un rato los tres llegaron a casa de Antonio  
-Romano ¿por qué no le enseñas la casa a Venecito? ¡Vuelvo en seguida!  
-¿Qué? ¿a dónde vas idiota?  
-Voy a ver a Bel ¡no me tardo! Dijo saliendo de la casa

Tocó en otra enorme puerta de madera y pronto escucho la voz de Bel  
-¡Voy! ¿Diga? A—Antonio pero ¡Que sorpresa ¡Viniste a verme! Dijo Bel sonrojada  
-Bueno... de hecho Bel quería ver a tu hermano

Antonio y Lars fueron a su estudio  
-¿Qué quieres?  
Antonio suspiró y por fin comenzó a hablar  
-Bien .... yo.... quisiera saber si me prestarías dinero te lo pagaré todo ¡Lo prometo! Y haré lo que tú quieras  
-¿Lo que yo quiera?- Contestó Lars con una expresión que hizo que Antonio pensara lo peor  
-Sí- volvió a suspirar  
-Bien ¿para que quieres el dinero?  
-Pues.... quiero adoptar al hermano de Romano también   
-Ya veo, esto debe ser suficiente- dijo aventándole un pequeño saco de monedas  
-Sí, ¡Gracias Lars! Es más que suficiente  
-Ahora lo que yo quiero que hagas  
-Claro  
-Toma – le dió a Antonio una pequeña cajita Antonio, él la abrió y vio un anillo - era de nuestra madre- continuo Lars- y quiero que se lo des a Bel  
-¡¡¿Qué?!!! Lars pero... tengo a dos niños a mi cargo, no tengo ni un centavo ni nada que ofrecerle no... no creo que acepte...  
-Pero ¡¡¡serás idiota!! contestó Lars casi gritando- ¡Claro que va a aceptar! Por alguna extraña razón te adora  
-¿En ser....?  
-Vete ya, Bel y yo llevaremos comida para cuando regreses  
-Muchas gracias Lars,- se despidió por fin Antonio, en verdad había sido un día lleno de sorpresas

 

-¡Hola!  
-¡Ah! ya volviste idiota- contestó Romano  
-¿ya le enseñaste la casa a Venecito?  
-Sí, estaba pensando que su habitación fuera la que esta junto a la mía ¿qué te parece?  
-¡Perfecto! Pero hablamos de eso después ¡Tenemos que irnos! - Dijo cargando a Veneciano y  
-¿A dónde?  
-Al ayuntamiento claro

Cuando llegaron al ayuntamiento ya los estaban esperando, aparentemente Roderich había enviado a su empelado con los papeles necesarios

-Bien, felicidades Antonio ya tienes dos- dijo de nuevo el burócrata al terminar el trámite, dándole los papeles de adopción de Veneciano

Al volver a casa Bel y Lars ya los estaban esperando con una gran comida para celebrar  
-¡Hola! Tu debes ser Veneciano ¿verdad? ¡Bienvenido!- Dijo Bel mientras lo abrazaba

Estaban comiendo y Antonio por fin le habló a Bel

-Bel... hay algo que quiero preguntarte- dijo sacando la cajita que le dio Lars y poniéndose de rodillas - bueno... me preguntaba sí tú....  
-¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡¡Sí!! ¡¡¡Sí!!!- interrumpió Bel lanzándose a él, tanto así que lo tiró al piso

 

-Romano ¡Ya levantate! Dijo Antonio entrando a la habitación de Romano  
-Un rato más... -contestó Romano medio dormido  
-Eso dijiste antes, anda, Venecito y Bel nos están esperando-   
Romano ser paró de mala gana

-Hermano ¿todavía no estas listo? Escuchó a veneciano quien estaba parado en la puerta de la habitación con Bel a su lado  
-No entiendo por que tengo que ir yo  
-Anda Romano- le contestó Antonio con su prácticamente eterna sonrisa- no podemos llegar tarde

Por fin llegaron a la iglesia... era una boda hermosa y la novia se veía radiante  
-No puedo creerlo- dijo Bel limpiándose las lágrimas  
-Lo sé yo tampoco, hubiera apostado buen dinero a que Roderich jamás se le iba a declarar- le contestó Antonio

Así es era la boda de Roderich y Elizabetha y todo el pueblo había sido invitado

-No sé que hacemos aquí- añadió Romano- ¿celebrando que ese maldito bastardo encontró a alguien lo suficientemente tonta como para querer casarse con él?.  
-Romano, Roderich no es tan malo, incluso me perdonó el dinero que le debía  
-Aún así

Por fin se callaron cuando el padre los declaró marido y mujer y todos los invitados aplaudieron 

Afuera de la iglesia los invitados esperaban para arrojarle arroz a la feliz pareja, como era costumbre, Romano sonrió maliciosamente tomó un puño y lo lanzo lo más fuerte que pudo a la cara de Roderich, Roderich volteó a verlo enojado y Antonio y Bel rápidamente se pusieron enfrene de Romano para asegurarle a Roderich que fue un accidente, Roderich lo dejo pasa y él y su nueva esposa se subieron al carruaje.

Romano recordó la primera vez que vio a Roderich, la primera vez que vio a Antonio... nunca se hubiera imaginado que las cosas fueran a resultar así

-Bien- le sonrió Antonio a su familia- Vámonos a casa  
-Veneciano tomo de la mano a Bel y se pusieron en camino, Antonio iba a tomar de la mano a Romano pero el se soltó  
-Antonio  
-¿Sí?  
-¿Me cargarías?  
-¡¡Claro que sí!!!


End file.
